


A Secret Call

by puzzleden



Series: Snapshots: A LayEmmy Week Series [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Confessions, Eavesdropping, F/M, Flash Fic, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: Layton overhears a conversation he wasn't meant to hear.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Series: Snapshots: A LayEmmy Week Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023429
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: LayEmmy Week 2020





	A Secret Call

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of LayEmmyWeek: Confession!

Hershel felt all the words bubble up to his throat. He wasn't sure what to think or even how he ended up doing an ungentlemanly act… But here he was, eavesdropping a potentially important conversation Emmy had with this mysterious other person. He should at least knock to acknowledge his presence, she was in _his_ office after all.

But he remained still, just hiding outside as he focused his listening on the hushed conversation.

"What have I told you about calling this number!? " she hurriedly asked.

"...Yes, I know how important the meetings are, but you'll blow my…"

It was almost a full blown argument.

"I can't be there all the time, you know. You guys can take care of yourselves, but they…"

Her face contorted to a deep frown.

"Listen, I know it's my mission to just watch, but the professor...He's my happiness. And I won't let this chance slip from my fingers again."

"There's nothing more I can say. Goodbye."

The phone had met the hook suddenly and unceremoniously, marking the end of the discussion.

Layton had backed away from the door, and waited for a moment before walking up to the door to fake a late arrival.

As soon as Emmy was about to cross the threshold, she was startled when he approached her.

"Oh, sorry Professor, I didn't realize that was you. You must have ended class earlier."

"On the contrary, it was rather late when I finally ended class."

"Ah."

They both stood in silence. Layton wished he knew who Emmy was talking to and the topic that stemmed from it. He was a part of it, from what little he could hear. But he knew it wasn’t his place. If Emmy was to tell him, it would be when she’s ready and on her own terms. Until then, he decided that remaining quiet would be best for both of them.

"So… was there anything important that needed to be done today?"

Emmy, who was distant at first, snapped from her thoughts.

"Like papers and such? Professor, come on. You still have last week's assignment to finish grading."

She folded her arms and gave a smile, completely recovered.

"Sheesh. Where would be without me sometimes?"

“One would wonder,” he said with a chuckle. “One would wonder, indeed.”


End file.
